Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
Discussion of the Related Art
An active matrix organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) capable of emitting light by themselves (i.e., self-emitting), and has advantages of a fast response time, a high emission efficiency, a high luminance, and a wide viewing angle. The OLED display arranges pixels each including an OLED in a matrix and adjusts a luminance of the pixels based on a gray scale of video data. Each pixel includes a driving thin film transistor (TFT) controlling a driving current flowing in the OLED based on a gate-to-source voltage of the driving TFT, a storage capacitor for uniformly holding the gate-to-source voltage of the driving TFT during one frame, and at least one scan TFT programming the gate-to-source voltage of the driving TFT in response to a gate signal. The driving current flowing in the OLED is determined by the gate-to-source voltage of the driving TFT controlled based on a data voltage. The luminance of the pixel is proportional to a magnitude of the driving current flowing in the OLED.
In general, the OLED display applies the data voltage to a gate electrode of the driving TFT using the scan TFT, that is turned on in response to a scan signal, and causes the OLED to emit light using the data voltage supplied to the driving TFT. The OLED display turns on the driving TFT and an input terminal of a high potential voltage using an emission control signal.
Driving circuits generating the scan signal and the emission control signal may be implemented in a gate-in-panel (GIP) type in a bezel area of a display panel. Because the OLED display requires a large number of scan signals, a GIP circuit becomes complicated and large in size by the number of scan signals. An increase in the size of the GIP circuit leads to an increase in the size of the bezel area (i.e., a non-display area of the display panel).